


山河表里

by CAPETIAN



Category: Priest - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 07:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17863316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAPETIAN/pseuds/CAPETIAN





	山河表里

【山河表里】  
CAPETIAN  
“一颗流星自有它来去的方向。我有我的去处。”  
——沈从文

（Ⅰ）  
褚桓离家第五日，晚，失眠了。  
不论将其归因于每逢佳节倍思亲的多愁善感亦或是年轻气盛的欲求不满，褚桓都着实觉得，太矫情。  
大抵是离上回见着南山只隔了短短五日。  
大抵是褚桓自己，实在算不得年轻人。  
于是第六天赶回家里，并意外发现南山不在家时，心里说不上是怎样复杂。  
一腔芙蓉帐暖的热血无法立即抛洒。  
褚桓从口袋夹层摸了支烟叼着，正对着巨大的落地窗，恍然察觉家里短短时光仿佛造成的细微，又令人感慨的破坏，而对于清醒较真又实在闲的慌的人来说，任何一丝破坏都算得上一种灾难。  
褚桓躺在沙发上胡思乱想，听窗外，寒冬腊月的竟还有麻雀飞过时拍打翅膀的声音。  
伴着月色和街道的灯光，有如烟雾弥漫的山谷中流水溅起的水沫，又或是偏僻，人迹罕至的深林里落入石缝的落叶，阴森森的，让人产生恍如……  
啧，更矫情了。  
褚桓长叹一声，默默等着南山回来，又着实很闲，从沙发挪到地板上，又从地板爬到床上。  
最终在一声开锁的声音中，再次惊落到地板上。  
于是地上和摸进卧室的两个身影，四目相对。  
哪怕没有那“柔和”的月光映衬，褚桓嘴里的未燃的烟仍极其刺目。  
一时尴尬，惊悚交织。  
又夹杂着小别后的温情。  
难以描述，着实一言难尽。  
自南山和褚桓一起出了山门后便也常一起出来，褚桓便干脆在外面置了一间公寓。临近年节，褚桓把南山接出来过年，却又临时被老王叫走办事，时不时还要感慨自己的劳碌命。  
“想我不？”褚桓从容扔了烟，扶着床沿从地上爬起来，甚至俨然已在脑子里脑补一番美人出浴时那动作的骚气迷人。  
“想你啊……”  
谁说南山不是个可心人儿呢，褚桓在他寥寥三字之后从一个钢铁硬汉软成榻上美人。  
而南山在褚桓吃惊又，很迷的目光下对着地上的烟视而不见，环住褚桓的腰就凑了上去。  
此间温情，大抵……  
一吻以蔽之。

 

（Ⅱ）  
“你说，你们这边，过年会放烟花。”南山靠在褚桓身上，边说边比划。  
“有。晚上我们去城外放，嗯？”  
对于烟花，褚桓因一种说不清道不明的情绪而甚是不屑，大抵是觉得烟火实在没有自己好看——尤其是，南山眼里的自己。  
褚桓放下手中的书，一把搂过南山。阳光透过巨大的玻璃窗扑进来，洒在两人的碎发上，睫毛旁。  
南山一时看的有些痴，慢慢凑了过去。薄薄的唇贴上南山的嘴角，小心翼翼，若即若离。  
“这都……老夫老妻的怎么还这么害羞呢？”褚桓忍不住想着。  
褚桓以前麻木久了，一个人独来独往也习惯了，忽的心里走进一个蜜糖似的人，自然是忍不住总要干点什么。  
况且这个蜜糖似的人还怪好看的。  
况且这个快好看的人还在自己怀里，往自己嘴上凑。  
于是忍不住迎了上去，连头带身子的，将那至今依旧青涩的试探变为紧密的缠绵。  
就如共饮一口又一口的清酒。源源不断的芳香和甘醇让人沉溺其中，实在不忍推开那温酒去体会酒香散去后将带来的苦涩。  
褚桓轻轻接纳过试探过来的舌，接纳过那一同渡来的，总是在灯红酒绿的城市也依旧消散不去的桂花的清香。  
南山的衣角被悄悄掀了起来，褚桓冰凉又修长的手轻轻拂过苍白的皮肤，拂过乌黑的发丝，挑起腰下一缕黑发不经心地卷动着。  
两人脑子早已在唇舌缠绕发出淫糜声响间的迷成一团浆糊，在贴合间只能产生无尽的欲望与欢愉。  
顺着沙发的软垫倒了下去，整个世界仿佛只剩下温软的舌，脖颈间，腰下，逐渐探下的微凉的手。只剩下唇齿间轻触的微响，安静熟悉又美好，让人不由得放缓呼吸，不忍心惊扰这片刻旖旎。  
于是便真成了片刻。鬼使神差的，褚桓忽地睁开眼，看着南山微红的脸颊和轻轻翘起的嘴角，又鬼使神差地偏过头，嘴角还连着细细的银丝，眼里还闪烁着微光。  
“亲爱的，接吻不要把自己憋着……”  
效果着实很迷了。

 

（Ⅲ）  
“你怎么买了这么多？”南山不住地回头看SUV宽敞的后备箱里堆满了烟花。  
褚桓在开车。他知道，一后备箱的烟花早就在南山脑子里化成一箱腊肉。  
这般想来，确乎是很有年节的氛围了。  
褚桓停下车，在南山谴责的目光下默默把烟扔回车里，转而搂过南山猛亲一口。待得那“啵”的一声响亮至极惊呆了车门旁的南山后又若无其事地转身去搬烟花。  
除夕夜里，城郊的公园里再无别的活人。褚桓点了几种烟花，在呲呲声中跑回车旁，抱着南山坐在车前盖上，一时色从胆边生。  
天边炸开第一束光，伴着噼里啪啦的响声印亮了一角天空，而后又接二连三地在天边炸出五光十色，印在了城郊的空地上，车上，印在了车前盖上的南山脸颊上，和乌黑的眼里。色从心头起。  
褚桓肆无忌惮地挤向南山，埋在他的脖颈间，深深吸一口混杂着烟火和桂花的气息，脑子里只剩下美人，又哪里有一丝缝隙留给满天的烟火。  
“别，在外面呢。”南山戳了戳褚桓，又象征性地往旁边躲了躲，“快看烟花，真好看。”  
的确很好看。  
除夕夜里天气极好，远处月光清明如水，星星很疏，寥寥无几。  
冬日里郊区的夜总显得与众不同，带着特别的魅力与情愫，弥漫在四周的树林里，矮山旁，却又不因烟花的入侵显得不伦不类，反而混杂交织，愈发奇幻，催着人浮想联翩。  
褚桓费力睁开一只眼，透过南山早已凌乱的发丝瞟了眼烟花，懒洋洋地又极小声道“嘁，焰色反应，哪里有我好看了。”  
也是，在这样的气氛下实在是不能强求某些人一本正经地欣赏些什么。  
“你说什么？”南山侧过头，看样子很是些兴奋。  
“哦，我说你比烟花更好看。”褚桓支起上半身，飞快在南山嘴角啄一下，滑下车前盖，“我去把剩下的点了。”然后留下南山一个人羞涩脸红。  
片刻半空又是一片五彩缤纷，炸散了经年的忧怖惧怒，只留着单纯的喜悦在心里经久不息。  
毕竟过了这么久，往事就如一段冒险与传奇，渐渐被荏苒时光遗弃在角落，覆上一层又一层的灰。而当一切苦难都过去，茶余饭后也无人提起时，剩下的所有空白需用欢愉填满，便也不存在时间或长或短了。  
分针越过新旧交织的那一刻时两个人早已亲的难舍难分。  
仿佛生怕褚桓再次中断一般，南山缓缓带过褚桓，一手扣着他的肩，一只手微微抬起他的下巴，缓慢而又有些笨拙地胡乱啃着，里里外外过了个遍，极轻极轻，伴着两人充斥着情欲的呼吸，单纯而深刻。  
“新年快乐！”趁着间隙褚桓低声喃喃。  
两人在彼此的气息间沉沦，就如在山间，在极其静谧的黑暗中抓住一丝光，便再也舍不得分开片刻。  
而若是配着眼前美人儿的轻喘更是，效果绝佳。  
嘭的一声两人倒在车前盖上，南山双膝支在车盖上，俯下身对着身下的人又一阵乱啃。天边一阵阵炸响盖不住底下一阵翻云覆雨时的低喘。  
“啧，松下，车前。”一阵阵的冷风让两人好不容易回过神来，褚桓止不住在心里嘲讽自己，同时也极是迅速地搂住还迷糊的南山，塞进车里，迫不及待扬长而去。

 

（Ⅳ）  
褚桓一路飞驰，想必不必酒驾的司机清醒多少。倒是南山看起来甚是冷静支着头看远处高悬的弯月。  
当然，只是看起来。  
“河的那边没有这样的月亮。”南山忽然闷闷说道。  
褚桓好歹冷静了些，偏过头看了一眼脸颊通红的南山，好似整个人都在冒着热气，额头好似还待着些许汗珠。  
在微凉的车里显得，不同寻常。  
“哪里是没有这样的月亮，是没有月亮下这么多事儿……”褚桓流氓似的歪着头瞅了南山一眼，糟心地想。  
“想家里了？”褚桓体贴问了句。当然这个家当然不是城里那个小公寓，而是河对岸那绵延的大山和毛猴柱子等一众族人。  
“没……我就是觉得，今天，好欢喜。”南山转过头来，眼里好似闪烁着浩渺星辰，那是藏不住的一往情深。  
  褚桓看着南山满眼迷迷蒙蒙，自己都清楚脑子里的弦眼见就要断掉，却还要装着一副稳如老狗的样子往回飙车。  
  于是在关上门前，两人都似活在梦里。  
在关门后……  
两人进了卧室的门，早已分不清今夕何夕。  
南山不由分说将褚桓抵在门旁的墙上，不带任何试探便一通乱啃。  
褚桓仿佛在攀比似的主动迎合，舌头探入南山齿关，一点点舔舐过每一寸柔软而又湿热的温情。  
每当这时两人都似着了魔般。  
褚桓一向不是个多话的人，虽说和南山在一起后不似以往的沉默寡言，但也不贫。而如今……  
“啧，挺性感的哈？”  
南山也，显得愈发粗鲁，急不可耐地扯下褚桓外套，手胡乱扯开领口，手从掀起的衣角往上掀，转眼墙边就是两人赤裸，简直是，坦诚相见。  
“说实在的，亲爱的，我是不是太重了，哈？”褚桓强忍住一脸坏笑，猛地想要转个身，但显然，在南山挑眉注视了半晌之后……不太成功。  
再次被南山抵在墙上褚桓倒是满脸坦然地顺势抬了抬头，“那你能不能……”  
“不能……”南山沉声回应，长发因为有些湿润紧紧贴在他苍白精致的脸颊上，在褚桓看来简直性感得要命。喉结轻轻动了动，嗓子里传来极轻的哼声，随机又轻轻咬上了褚桓的脖子。  
“哦老天爷……宝贝儿你快点儿……”褚桓双腿已经缠在了南山腰上，当南山微凉的手抚上他的臀时终于忍不住低声呻吟，暂时停止了语无伦次的胡言乱语。  
南山扶着褚桓的臀部往自己腰间靠了靠，于是两人贴合的更加紧密，就如盛开的忍冬。而因这体位简单的变动，现在他们的阴茎贴在了一块，刺激着两人再次忍不住低低呻吟。  
两人的肌肤彼此摩挲。两具身体并不柔软，紧紧贴合着，遵循着原始的本能与单纯的爱慕与真情，迫不及待地摩擦。  
他们贴的太近了，彼此粗重而浑浊的气息纠缠在彼此的耳畔。  
南山的力气并不比褚桓小，而就此刻而言，他一只手撑着墙支起了褚桓的全部重量，另一手握住坚硬上下摩挲。  
当南山听见怀里的人低吟着贴近自己，手中的挺立微微颤动，渗出些许黏糊的液体时，他们忍不住再次交换一个缠绵而又令人窒息的吻。  
褚桓最终发出一声急不可耐的喘气。南山一只手修长的手指分开臀瓣，另一只手捞过不知从哪冒出来的润滑液抹在手指上伸进后穴，想要插入那个温暖紧致的入口。  
“嗯，慢点儿……”异物想要入侵的感觉让他忍不住皱眉。  
“你刚刚说快点儿的……”  
褚桓哪里还有精力理会南山难得的调侃，双手沿着脊柱滑下，在南山背上画着圈儿。  
南山能感觉得到褚桓下面那处肌肉在缓缓扩张，单手揉着的臀瓣在不住轻颤。  
“放松，让我进去。”南山一边按压着穴口依次缓缓深入三根手指，感受着内壁不住舒展而后收缩。  
褚桓一言不发，只能紧紧扒着南山。  
迷离恍惚间感受到异物缓缓褪去，后穴感到一阵空虚，感受到唇齿间再次贴上来的桂花的清香，感受到耳边愈发粗重的呼吸。  
“累不？你要不行了我不会嘲笑你，可以换我来，嗯？宝贝儿……”  
褚桓是抓紧一切时间想搞点事情，但是。  
语未毕，南山就毫不犹豫地将那早已坚挺的器官侵入了那已经变得柔软的后穴。这一次不再是简单的三根手指，配着褚桓带着紧张和释放的鼻音，不容拒绝着缓缓律动着，深埋进温润而略显紧致的甬道。  
  卧室因为不住的抽插而响起令人面红耳赤的水声。  
南山入侵的速度终于缓上片刻，转而微仰着头亲吻住近在咫尺，因为急促的呼吸而微微张开的嘴唇。  
唇舌交替间，感到怀里的人稍稍放松片刻。完美趁着这个机会，南山扶着褚桓向下，硬挺的勃起触上甬道侧那一点，再次将怀里的人激得一阵轻颤。  
变得愈发滚烫的阴茎进进出出，两人上下律动着，伴着声声入耳的肉体撞击的声音，和越来越快的节奏两人亲吻得愈发用力，仿佛要将彼此溺死在自己的怀里。  
褚桓的身体因为疼痛与刺激而紧绷，引得南山再次放缓速度。  
当南山感觉大腿根变得湿润，将插入的性器也缓缓褪出，在褚桓的腰窝射出乳白色动情的液体。  
“结束了，哈？”褚桓头枕在南山肩膀上，“该我了……”  
还未来得及动手动脚边被南山压在柔软的双人床上。  
“你现在能行？”南山单腿站在地上，一条腿屈膝跪在床沿，整个将褚桓笼在身下，眉毛要挑上天。  
“天呐族长你现在真霸气！”褚桓缩缩脖子，撑着床垫，“咱们……洗澡睡觉？”  
而后腾空进了浴室。  
徒留下浴室门外足颠倒众生的浮生好梦。  
和门内又一晌国色天香的几度欢愉时光。  
哪里想着何时何地？  
哪里记得今夕何夕？

“试问岭南应不好？却道，此心安处是吾乡。”  
——苏轼


End file.
